inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kusaka Ryuuji
(Midfielder) |number= 6 |element = Earth |team = *'Inazuma Japan' *'Earth Eleven' |seiyuu = Okabayashi Fumihiro |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Kusaka Ryuuji ( ) is a midfielder for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile Appearance Kusaka is quite tall and has a muscular body. He has light brown hair which falls downwards. When he is calm he keeps his eyes closed, but when angered, he opens them. When he was younger, his skin tone was a little lighter than it is currently. His hair was shorter, and was shown to become curly when it rained, as he had a small curl at the middle of his forehead. However, when young Kusaka was angered, his pupils were red and his hair was more spiky than flat. He had his eyes closed the whole time, so it is unknown if his eyes were red before he was angry, although in present time his eyes are maroon. As a child, he wore a white long-sleeved shirt with blue on the shoulders and half of the sleeves, which the other half was white. Whilst in his Berserker Mode, Kusaka's bandanna falls off, showing his hair. Instead of his hair being fluffy and more together, it is more curly, spiky and has turned to a light grey colour. His iris is now red instead of maroon, but still has black pupils. Personality He's usually friendly, but has a very short temper and gets angry once he is insulted. He then attacks the person who insulted him physically. Manabe Jinichirou commented that when Kusaka was younger, he was more kind and used to be more of a scaredy-cat than someone who was to get aggravated easily. He also said that normally he has the kind face of Buddha, but once he loses his temper he changes into a demon. Plot Before Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy During his childhood he was a sweet, kind boy. One of these aspects were shown when he was sheltering some birds when it was raining with his umbrella. Everything changed when his childhood friend, Kanda Satoko, was bullied by some boys. He tried to protect her but failed, and she left Kusaka alone. Ever since then, he gained his "other" personality. consisting of his anger. When his second personality awakened, he attacked the boys who bullied Satoko. Although, she got scared and ran away. That was when Kusaka was determined that he couldn't be "weak" and had to become stronger so that everyone would not leave him. As stated by Manabe Jinichirou and Minaho Kazuto in episode 8, Kusaka and his gang are currently expelled from their school because they caused a lot of trouble back then. He joined Inazuma Japan so that he can return to school along with his gang. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' He first appeared on the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Inazuma Japan. In episode 1, he was shown to be wearing a uniform from an unknown school. He was then chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a midfielder for Japan's nationals, Inazuma Japan. After being chosen, his team, Inazuma Japan, had an exhibition match against Teikoku. He stole the ball from one of Teikoku's players but then got the ball stolen from him by Kabata Taruhiko. Kabata then insulted Kusaka because of him thinking the tackle was a foul. This angered Kusaka which made him run up to three of Teikoku's players and push them out of his way, which made him get a foul. Teikoku ended up as the victor of the match, with a score of 10-1. In episode 2, it was revealed that Kusaka had never played sports before. Kusaka and the rest of Inazuma Japan did some training to get more used to playing soccer, since as most of them were beginners. Kusaka was shown to have very strong leg power, as he stepped on the ball and burst it very easily. He also hit Manabe in the face with a soccer ball by accident, but said sorry. In episode 3, in the match against Fire Dragon, Kusaka and most of the team didn't want to pass the ball to Matatagi. This was because Manabe suspected that he stole his wallet and ordered them to pass to the other person. Later, after hearing the encouraging words from Tenma and seeing Matatagi's determination, he said to Manabe that it didn't matter whether what kind of person Matatagi is. He also urged Manabe to pass the ball to Matatagi when he was cornered by 3 members of Fire Dragon. In episode 4, Kusaka didn't show up for training like some of the other members of Inazuma Japan. He was seen hanging out with his gang. The next day, Tenma went to his place to persuade him to go practice but he kindly refused. In episode 5, Kusaka and some other members of Inazuma Japan took the withdrawal exam. As suggested by their coach Kuroiwa Ryuusei, it gave them the chance to leave the team completely if they wanted to. Kusaka was second to take the test, which was five penalty shots. Like Tetsukado, who also failed the test by scoring his last goal, Kusaka also decided to stay in the team and eventually scored. In episode 6, Kusaka and his team played against Big Waves, Australia's national team. Shindou made a link of passes using Kami no Takuto, which Kusaka was in, and made a successful header-pass to Matatagi. As a result, Tsurugi scored with Bicycle Sword. During half-time, he asked Sakura if she purposely stepped on Konoha's foot to get the ball in the first-half but Sakura denied his accusations. In episode 8, Kusaka was seen hanging out with his gang again until another gang came and they got into a fight. The fight caused Kusaka and his gang to get caught by the police. At the police station, his friends from the same gang asked why they had to protect the team because rather than protecting, it created trouble for them. Later, thanks to Kuroiwa, he was released and stayed in Inazuma Japan. At night, he was at the place where his gang hanging out alone and remembering their words. On the day of the match, Kusaka and the rest of Inazuma Japan played against Shamshir, their third opponent in the Asia preliminaries. Just before the match started, he saw his childhood friend, Kanda Satoko, watching him from the crowd. She didn't show much expression, just a blunt face. It was shown in a flashback of Kusaka's that his younger self tried to save her from a group of boys bullying her, but Kusaka got hit instead. However, young Kusaka switched personalities and got extremely angry, even making his pupils turn red. As soon as the match started, Matatagi lost the ball to Said Ashraf, the captain of Shamshir. Said then easily scored with Oil Rush, making the score 1-0 in favour of Shamshir. Matatagi passed to Kusaka after the kick-off, but Kusaka slipped and lost possession of the ball, giving it to Kasim Bador. Kasim, Said and Tamir Nasr then teased Kusaka about being weak, and that he was no where near world-level at soccer. Though Kusaka then got mad and injured all three of them, similar to what he did to Teikoku Gakuen's players. In episode 9, the first-half ended and then second-half began. Everyone in Inazuma Japan didn't pass the ball to him to prevent him from getting into a rampage again. However, he then tried to get the ball but Shamshir's members started to attack him continuously with rough plays. Later, the gang that he fought in the previous episode came to the stadium and he got angry again. He was about to attack them but Tenma came in and got punched by Kusaka instead. However, they still continued to talk bad about him and finally, Kusaka got into his Beserker Mode. However, he was stopped when his childhood friend, Satoko, called him out from the audience seat and told him she had never hated him and apologized. After hearing that, Kusaka cried and was finally able to gain control over his Berserker Mode and the gang left. The match continued and he was able to play soccer properly. He passed the ball to Matatagi who made a goal with Parkour Attack and another goal was scored with Tsurugi's Bicycle Sword. He broke through Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi and scored the third goal with Kyoubou Head. The match ended with a score of 3-2, with Inazuma Japan winning. At the end of the match, he told Tenma that soccer is interesting. In episode 10, he tried to approach Konoha a few times to tell her the most important thing about "true strength" that he learned after the match against Shamshir but failed. He and everyone trained in the Black Room for the passed three days. On the third day, he and other members except for Manabe, Minaho and Konoha agreed on staying in Inazuma Japan and win FFIV2. Later, Aoi came and told them that their opponent in semi-final is Mach Tiger. In episode 11, he, Tenma and Aoi went searching for Konoha when heard that she left with Matatagi and Tetsukado joned them. Later, they found her playing with the rabbits at the zoo. When he listened to Konoha talking to Tenma about her past, Kusaka couldn't take it anymore and he tried to persuade her but failed as she left. Then, they saw her save a cat from being hit by a truck in the blink of eye which surprised them. They persuaded her one more time and she decided to come back. In episode 12, he tried to approach Konoha and wanted to apologize to her for calling her "irritating" earlier on when she left Inazuma Japan but she just ran away. Then, the whole team, excluding Tsurugi, Shindou and Ibuki, came to him as he told them the situation. He was immediately scolded at by Sakura, Minaho and Manabe for saying that to Konoha. Manabe and Minaho helped him approach Konoha with their plans so that Kusaka could apologize but they failed miserably. Later, the day of the semi-final match against Mach Tiger finally arrived. During the match, he was assisting Konoha on stopping the opponents due to her fear. Though when Mach Tiger scored the first goal with Tamugan Jar's Ivory Crash, Konoha started to lose confidence in herself and then started blaming herself which led to her crying. Kusaka then suddenly turned into his Berserker Mode and confessed his love to Konoha. The whole team was shocked and Konoha just blushed. Then, when Konoha still hesitated to stop Napa Ladam, he encouraged her that she could do it. Thanks to him, Konoha was able to steal the ball with her hissatsu, Konoha Roll. He scored the first goal for Inazuma Japan by using his hissatsu, Kyoubou Head and Shindou's Kami no Takuto FI. When the first-half ended, Konoha came to him and apologized to him that she couldn't accept his feelings but he just smiled and was happy that she cheered up again. He sat down on the bench as Tetsukado gave him a drink, saying that Kusaka is the man and smiled. In episode 13, he saved the pinch when Konoha failed to block Kaolan Sagot's pass because of Manabe's miscalculation. Later, he was able to pass through Mei Chapati's sliding thanks to Minaho and passed the ball to Sakura. In episode 14, just like the other 7 members of Inazuma Japan, he got overwhelmed by Resistance Japan except for Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou, who were able to catch up to them. After the match ended with Resistance Japan winning with a score of 3-1, he also joined others the training in the Black Room. In episode 15, he didn't attend the practice but instead trained in the Black Room like the other 7 members. When Ibuki skipped dinner and kept training on stopping the shoots, he and Tenma volunteered to go give Ibuki the rice balls. He asked Ibuki to let him help his training but Ibuki refused because he preferred on doing it by himself. In episode 16, he and Sakura told Matatagi to pass to them, it made him unable to know who to pass to who and he ended up getting the ball stolen. When Tenma told Kusaka to pass the ball to him, he ignored Tenma's command and tried to dribble on his own. After he and the others realized the importance of trusting thanks to Ibuki and Shindou, he cooperated on dribbling and passed the ball to Tenma. In episode 17, he and the other failed to block Storm Wolf's players due to their different movements. While all the other members were further discouraged, Tenma told them that he didn't want this to be the last match, which shocked them. When Matatagi stated that they were still good enough, as they had fulfilled the contract, Kusaka snapped at him. He stated that he felt that he was able to face forward after joining Inazuma Japan, recalling his memories during the match with Shamshir. After hearing his speech, the others also felt the same and decided to continue without losing. After the match resumed, he received a pass from Sakura and scored a goal with Kyoubou Head. While the others thought about the two scores, Tenma encouraged them, saying that they could score two goals together. He was shocked to see Morimura unleashing some aura of Soul. He was also shocked to see Storm Wolf's members revealing to be aliens, as well as seeing the spaceship in the sky. In episode 18, he was shocked like the other members after Bitway Ozrock and Gouenji explained to Inazuma Japan the truth about FFIV2 and Grand Celesta Galaxy. They were also shocked after hearing that they had to fight against aliens to protect the Earth. In episode 19, he told Satako and his gang about Grand Celesta Galaxy. However, Satoko thought that he was just joking as his gang also agreed the same thing with her. The next day, he and the other members of Earth Eleven had a match against Raimon. In episode 20, he and the other members of Earth Eleven went around Galaxy Nauts Gou to search for the suspicious person that Tetsukado noticed. Later, it was revealed to be Nishizono Shinsuke and he became a new member of Earth Eleven. In Sandorius, he was seen with Konoha watching an animal that looked like a cat and he said that it was cute. Then, they got lost from each other and he reunited with Tenma, Aoi, Shinsuke, Tetsukado and Matatagi. They later had a match against the aliens who tried to make them lose so they couldn't participate the match. During the match, he also got tackled continuously by the aliens but the match was stopped by Kazerma Woorg. In episode 21, he along with Tenma, Shinsuke, Matatagi, Tetsukado and Aoi reunited with the other members as some of them brought back some strange items. During the conversation, he and Minaho were shocked when Manabe face got burned due to the cotton candies he ate as they stared at the filet skewers they were holding in horror. In episode 32, he nearly stepped into the forbidden territory of the Madowashisou. Though was saved at the last second by Banda Koloogyu, who told them the Madowashisous that caused illusions. Later, he tried to saved Konoha but failed. When the last Madowashisou wanted to get him, he showed some aura of his Soul. However, he hesitated at the last second when he rememberd Banda saying that the Madowashisou is a life as well. He then apologized to him. In episode 33, his injury from the Madowashisou accident was treated by Banda Koloogyu, and he had a talk with Banda. Banda told him that he has only one more day of life, and Kusaka was shocked about this. Banda then promised with Kusaka that they would play to their best in the match between Earth Eleven and Ratoniik Eleven. In episode 34, he was frustrated at the fact that he couldn't use a Soul, but he remembered his promise with Banda. After witnessing Matatagi playing violently against Antwa Arry, he was irritated by Matatagi and he insulted him of being a coward. After noticing Kusaka's plays, Konoha told him that the Kusaka now only knew of failure and that he was being impatient. Kusaka told her that he needed to get worked up as well, and he was on a lower level. However, Konoha told him that he must realize his fear and overcome it on the basis. She also told him that his softness contained his strength. After the match resumed, Kusaka's plays improved and he turned into his Berserker Mode. He finally unleashed his Soul Grizzly, successfully passing Moth Gar and Drone Naboon by using it. He then attempted to score a goal with Kyoubou Head, but Longa Kamicula easily stopped it with Big Mouth. After the match resumed, both Kusaka and Banda were able to pull out their best plays. However. after using Tentacle Hold, Banda abruptly perished as his life ended. As Kusaka kneeled beside his corpse, Banda's spirit appeared and asked him if he shined well in the match, and Kusaka agreed. Banda's spirit then faded away. As he saddened over Banda's death and teased himself over fretting on Soul, Kusaka suddenly stole the ball away from Stag Kwatta and turned into his Berserker Mode. He then shot with Kyoubou Head again and scored the winning goal for Earth Eleven. Afterwards, the entirety of Earth Eleven visited Banda's grave and Kusaka silently thanked Banda. Game Appearance Character Avatar Recruitments ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Berserker form In order to recruit Kusaka, you first need to scan the QR code. Also, you'll need to have: *'Coin': *'Topic': Early Age (幼い頃の話題, Obtained at Sazanaara Station) *'Topic': Seeds of Trouble (悩みのタネの話題, Obtained at Sandorius town) *'Topic': Certain Opportunity (とあるキッカケの話題, Obtained at Gurdon's track) *'Topic': Butch (乱暴者の話題, Obtained at Gurdon's station) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form * * * * Berserker form * * * * Legend Gate - Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Best Mixi Max Match (Normal Form) * ** Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Trivia *He likes spicy food as seen in episode 9, although he can't handle it. *He has a character song titled Erabareshimono Tachi with Matatagi Hayato, Minaho Kazuto, Manabe Jinichirou and Tetsukado Shin. *In the game, during the Storm Wolf and Grand Celesta Galaxy matches, Kusaka can use his Berserker Mode if he scores a goal using Kyoubou Head. *His dub name "Buddy Fury" is a pun on his two personalities. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Soul users